


【带卡】April Skies（带土篇）

by ASH_lb



Series: 【带卡】April skies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Overdosing, Prostitution, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_lb/pseuds/ASH_lb
Summary: 卖身卡/五金店长带土极不健全，中后期有详细毒品相关情节带土篇作者本人卡卡西篇作者黄黄，lofter  http://huoxingzhishiyanmin.lofter.com/本篇为带土视角
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【带卡】April skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684030
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

宇智波带土丢掉的焊条烧到了脚趾，宇智波带土跳起来大声嚎叫，这是今天他的屁股第一次离开板凳。

带土摇摇欲坠抖了半分钟脚才缩回拖鞋里，疼痛淡去后紧张地四下观望一圈，店里没人，他扶起板凳坐下，转了个身侧对店门。

自斑老头盘下这个五金店面，带土和柜台后这张板凳长在一起已经过了五年。五年里宇智波带土的生活刻板规律，起床，骑车到店铺，抬起卷帘门，等白绝耀武扬威地开着皮卡来汇报，有进货就低头搬运，无事便和板凳融为一体，用杂碎零件做不痛不痒的手工，直到天光暗过店里灯光，放下卷帘门，骑车回出租屋。

带土不介意生活中最亲密的有腿的东西是板凳，他有一双巧手，螺丝接成的小动物栩栩如生，总能让顾客的小孩垂涎三尺，带土不介意用亲制的的死物换孩子的笑容，他转头递出作品试图咧出一个微笑时换来的是孩子们惊惧的神情，他们总是一个哆嗦，收回已经伸出的手。

自宇智波带土半身重度烧伤，好容易从病床上被剥下来却完全毁容，避开校园里意气风发的青春与爱情成为孤独的大人已经过了七年。

昏暗的光线终于让眼神酸痛，带土放下扳手伸了个懒腰，掏出手机，点开无视整天的绝的信息。

_小老板——工作辛苦了给你准备了礼物噢 点击链接🔗（💕亲热天堂💕七折优惠_

**滚，又想忽悠我去什么乱七八糟的地方**

_小老板处男25年了吧^-^只剩五年就会变成大魔法师反派的哦_

**关你屁事啊！**

_野原琳结婚了，可是被小老板拉黑了只好打给宇智波了呢，说虽然你不愿见人但不论如何要告诉你，绝只是通知一下（btw明天没货不会来店里❤️_

………………

宇智波带土盯着手机，好像足够用力就能烧靠视线烧毁这块塑料。

带土不介意………个屁。

宇智波带土循着优惠券上的地址摸到这个平时决不会去的地方，叽叽喳喳的学生，臭烘烘的醉酒大叔勾肩搭背哼着上世纪的调子，小情侣在树影里纠缠，另一棵树下有什么人在吐，霓虹灯晃得眼瞎，终于找到那家该死的亲热天堂，粉红橱窗里只坐着个翘着二郎腿的褪色蜡像，发肤苍白双目无神，一身洗皱了的白衬衫和松垮牛仔裤，半张脸被一本快翻烂了的杂志遮住。

带土凑到玻璃前，近看好像瞳孔在动，是活的，这是保安吧，为什么这种店保安坐门面，或者是新式的可动假人？自己是蹲太久没见世面了，原来这种地方是这样的啊。带土在橱窗前挣扎了一会儿，那蜡像没更多动静，便拍拍脸，推开厚重的门帘，甜腻香气扑面而来，熏得习惯消毒水和电焊味的他直发晕，揉揉眼重新聚焦时一名丰满女性已挂着营业笑容杵在身前。带土一米八的视角正对领口，哪见过这种阵仗，面红耳赤不知直入主题还是先对自己的伤疤开个玩笑，他编了很多玩笑，想着总有一天或许能对琳说，对着镜子练习时却总说不出口，到这种场合，他张嘴却发不出声音，那保安模样的蜡像，或蜡像模样的保安却先开口了。

“啊，第一次吧”，那家伙终于翻了一页，“纲手姐，今天还有闲着的有那种包容心带老处男的同事吗，我是没耐心教”。

眼前胸围可观的女性或称纲手，保持着营业微笑肉眼可见地叹了一口气。

“我，我有优惠，熟人介绍。”带土觉得自己的脸可能比门帘还红了。

“哦。”蜡像抬眼，半秒，又变回看杂志蜡像。

带土进门前最担心的是自己毁容的模样，进门后这座蜡像一句没提这创伤，他避免主动见人，是怕被恐惧或怜悯的眼神再度烧伤，这意想不到的轻视让他涌起异样的情绪，愤怒混着奇怪的宽慰。

“………纲手姐？………这家伙卖吗？”带土咬牙切齿。

“哎呀，当然，楼上空调热水Wi-Fi，熟人介绍算体验价吧。卡卡西，对客人温柔点哦”。纲手好像一脸如释重负，带土试着不去想为什么。

蜡像终于放下杂志瞪着带土。

带土瞪着名为卡卡西的蜡像。

当了二十五年处男的宇智波带土，十八岁春梦里幻想自己的初夜会是甜蜜青涩，和爱慕的女孩一起度过，粉红泡泡，海誓山盟，玫瑰与巧克力。毁容后虽是放弃了妄想，也万万想不到会是眼前的状况，艳粉的灯管闪得人想吐，老式空调发出什么动物呕吐的声音，熏香盖不住空气里的陈年骚臭，刚认识的色情业从业者（还是男性）一脸嫌弃地坐在床沿，喃喃着这节还没看完之类的话，自己在“揍他”和“用我最心爱的扳手揍他”间天人交战。

更糟的是，天人交战的自己勃起了。

宇智波带土十分确信自己是直男，多年对琳的苦恋天地可鉴。人会因产生攻击性而性兴奋，他确信在哪里看到过这种理论。

他确信自己不会被这种病恹恹的带把蜡人吸引，他的视线绝对没有从对方终于露出的似笑非笑薄唇一路往下，随着随着呢喃蠕动的小痣，看起来很好一手掐住的细白脖子，懒散消瘦的肩膀………哎？那是针孔吗。

奶奶，对不起，您把我养这么大，带土活过了火灾，可能要死在第一次做大人的事情了，顺便我绝对没有觉得对不起斑老头，顺便为什么自己更硬了。

趁带土内心挣扎，对方视线飘忽了一会儿，终于聚焦在自己裤裆上，带土脸更红了，技师勾起一个没经验也看得出绝对不是正常营业的笑，用那个懒懒散散阴阳怪气的声音开口：“哎呀，小处男，你果然兴趣不太正常——”，带土确信了。

妈的，自己绝对是因为攻击欲硬的。

得让他闭嘴。

掐住那脖子，把他摁倒在床上，卡卡西因突然的进攻抽了一口气，干咳了起来，等等，自己比一般人多些蛮力，要是把技师弄坏了不会要赔钱吧，会被赶出去吗，会被这个蜡人记恨吧，会不会被穿着黑西装的光头追杀。带土和身下人大眼瞪小眼，放松了手上的力气，却不知下一步该做什么而颤抖着保持姿势。那技师缓过来却又笑了，左手轻飘飘划过带土烧伤的手腕，向上顶了顶腰，磨蹭带土剑拔弩张的部位。

“小暴君，你这样摁着我没法开工啊”

带土揣着手，阴着脸看卡卡西熟练地剥光那身破烂衣服，摆了个跪趴的姿势把脸凑向自己胯下，拉开拉链放出小带土，带土阴着脸决不是因为纠结和尴尬。卡卡西面着这根紧张得突突跳的性器歪了歪头，带土太阳穴也突突地跳，以为白发技师要对自己的下体作出什么嘴欠点评，他却只是叹了一口气，伸出右手圈住底部低头含住了他。

好爽，这家伙嘴里好热，血液从脑子里抽走奔流向下身，带土上半身宕机了，白毛闷闷地自言自语些什么都听不清，啊他的舌头好软，骚在头部痒痒的好舒服，嘴唇裹得好紧，虽然没有对比，这就是专业人士吗……明明是那么欠的嘴，还是这样用对嘛………感官突然刹车，带土不甘心闷哼一声，睁眼正面对卡卡西毫无表情的脸。

对上目光，带土不自觉闪躲了一下，“爽吗”，白发技师重新扯出那个让人看了就生气的非营业笑容，“让哥哥教你接下来怎么做吧，臭小子”。

被按着将手指伸进那个紧缩的小洞，带土感觉心脏快蹦出来了，抖抖索索地用指尖探着这陌生的领域。被反握着性器缓缓插入时更是仿佛听到隔壁大叔在两耳之间打鼓，操操操这真进得去吗，真的可以动吗，我带土别的不行对尺寸还是有信心的，真的不会受伤吗，我还是不会被追杀吧，卡卡西专业的应该可以吧，不会有问题吧，白痴技师你别光嗯嗯啊啊地叫说点啥啊。

当然，白痴技师一开口带土马上后悔了。

“既然手空出来了，掐死我吧，小暴君，给我个痛快”

………既然直说出口了，宇智波带土向来乐于助人。

当然，宇智波带土并没有真的掐死他，一边开始抽动身子，一边调整着手上的力度。脖子被掐住，不知死活的技师仰着脖子，从半阖眼帘下投出的视线在带土烧伤的半身逡巡，他抬起左手抚摸带土侧身，用冰凉的手掌和眼神把每一寸疤痕都舔过，态度暧昧。

嘴上就没手上那么暧昧了，这家伙边呻吟边发出怪笑。带土将指节收紧一点，手里的人发出一点嘶声，然后笑得大声了。

算了，反正他自找的，掐他的时候下面不规律的收缩让带土很爽，卡卡西阴阳怪气的受虐欲引出无名的火气，顺从的身体又激起带土谜样的满足感，带土心情很复杂，没想到在人生最低谷时也蚂蚁都不敢杀的自己在奇怪技师的挑衅和纵容下能发展出这种爱好。

带土更没想到，明明这么爽了，自己射不出来。

为什么！带土加快速度用力顶着雪白的屁股，我被这家伙笑出毛病来了吗，就差一点的时候总是被无形的压力摁下去，只能喘口气重新加速。

反反复复折腾了半天，带土怀疑自己的器官可能要充血过久坏死了，对不起，小兄弟，你活过了火灾，可能要死在这里了，带土都急得快哭了，还好此时换了三个身位的卡卡西背对着他看不到这副丢人样子。

救救我啊！说好的教我呢？当然，带土是没脸说出口的。

九点三十分，卡卡西都没力气叫了，至少是不笑了。

十点十五分，宇智波带土终于射出来了，浑身酸痛倒在卡卡西身上意识模糊，初夜和一个奇奇怪怪的毒鬼技师完成了呢，总算是完成了，我还学会弄伤别人了，还好奶奶不知道。

卡卡西被压着仰面喘了两分钟，咳嗽一声一胳膊肘推开昏头昏脑胡思乱想的带土，抽了床头湿巾擦干净自己，晃悠悠穿回衣服，丢下一句“钱交给纲手就行”就幽灵般飘行出了包间，带土等等都没说完。

等等，为什么这么难，能不能再多教教我，你怪笑时那该死的脑子里到底在想什么，看着我的身体没有一点害怕吗，你就这么喜欢受伤吗。

带土捡起丢在床边的外套掏出钱包。不知道绝的优惠券能用几次。


	2. Chapter 2

做贼心虚。

宇智波带土站在镜子前腹诽自己。

鬼使神差地在亲热天堂留下了名片，逃也似的跌跌撞撞回到公寓后，他几年内第一次在屋里唯一的镜子前抬起眼来。

带土偏过左脸，又偏过右脸，眯起眼审视自己的伤疤，镜子里的人确实是宇智波带土。他不知道镜子外的是不是。

前两个十年他所有的信条是帮助他人，和琳，两个十年后，信条变为逐渐让宇智波带土从熟悉世界上消失。

带土把自己活成一场实验，人在断绝几乎所有社交后能存活多久。

总可以越来越安静，可以躲过旧友和家人，直到渐渐失去颜色变得透明。他放任白绝留在身边，因为绝总是那样不痛不痒，语气浮夸但没有能伤害他的内容。直到今天从那张无所谓的嘴里传出了能刺痛他的词组。

于是宇智波带土愤怒地发现自己并没有消失。

这个主动把自己暴露给他人眼神，在被评价被触碰中变得亢奋的带土一定是假的。

而且还是对那样一团糟的人。一阵自我厌恶袭来。名为卡卡西的技师，被店里的廉价熏香包围时带土的脑子被他柔软的白发，火热的肉体，轻浮的引诱和自己的生理困境填满。情欲退潮后涌起淹没了带土是他手臂上的针孔，笑声里的神经质，几乎写在脑门上的自毁倾向。宇智波带土变成为了泄欲泄愤利用他人恶劣状况的人。

哪只被剥下了隐形的自我防卫，根本被剥得精光，带土感到裸露和羞耻。

他灰心丧气，犹豫着想去道歉，想想还是罢了，何不一如既往地躲起来。再想，这是帮忙破处的恩人，比起对自己纠结内心的道歉，简单地道谢和求指教似乎比较有说服力。带土不会承认有某种本能的引力驱使他再次前往亲热天堂。当然，毫无办法地，在再次见到那白毛时又颤抖着亢奋了起来。

带土粗暴地操着人，没有愧疚，今次顺利射精时全程看戏的的理智在他耳边嗤笑，你真的完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土篇主要是做补充所以又短又菜一定是正常的嗯………（是你不行


	3. Chapter 3

宇智波带土在折磨自己心爱的板凳，一脚撑着柜台心不在焉地摇晃，板凳发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，带土无视了老伙伴的抗议，埋头拨弄着螺母看它咻咻地爬上螺钉顶部，又咻咻地把它转下去。

白绝从后门扯着嗓子叫他时带土差点向后摔下去。

“啥时候揽的上门修洗衣机的活啊”，白绝把带土扶正，笑得不怀好意，“小老板成长很快嘛，会找借口爬别人窗台了。”

“滚滚滚怎么可能，你以为我是你，地址给我”，带土刚安抚好的因失去平衡而狂跳的心脏，接过地址时又漏跳半拍。

干，白绝说的对。

十五分钟后，宇智波带土蹲在个方方正正的泛黄洗衣机前心怀鬼胎，精确一点是对某个站在他身后烟视媚行不那么方方正正白得发亮的家伙心怀鬼胎。

“这，这个好修，但我没带备用的排水管，要不我先回去拿”，带土在心里扒拉了一下散落一地所剩无几的职业道德。

“来都来了，回去干嘛”，带土任那个白色的家伙牵起自己拽进了房间，“看到我你不兴奋吗。”

兴奋，当然兴奋，完蛋，心怀鬼胎自投罗网。

带土一定是出什么故障了，五金店本分的日子里虽然迟迟疑疑原地踏步却也算在误差范围内正常运转，自从那天掀开这家该死的店的门帘，他越来越频繁地在焦灼中宕机卡顿，在尖叫声中喷射着蒸汽过热狂奔。

卡卡西在说胡话，叫他自己的狗，丑狗，我可能确实是，我是，带土贴在卡卡西耳边，喘着湿热的气息汪了一声，换来对方的嘲笑。后来带土总会记起，那是某种关于幻梦的童话。卡卡西总是这么破碎，卡卡西总是这么纵容，放任自己渴望这个破碎躯体的我跟野兽又有有什么区别，第二次走进这个房间时，我就不配被称为人类了。手指插在卡卡西口中，毛毛躁躁地向深处捅着，阴茎突突抽动渴望被安抚。

卡卡西能安抚我。卡卡西仰躺着，头垂在床沿边顺从地张着嘴，带土半蹲在床边，手掌托住卡卡西的后颈，拇指下卡卡西的血管在跳动，是生命的节奏。带土按住阴茎向下捅了进去，卡卡西凌乱的鼻息打在阴囊上，缺氧与兴奋的红色从卡卡西抽搐的下唇，嘴边的小痣，消瘦的下颌蔓延到因努力吞咽而蠕动的脖颈，白到病态的皮肤底色映衬下如同一个透明的容器，从口中被自己的器官注入鲜血，随着每一次挺入开枝散叶。

他要窒息而死了，带土在冲撞中模糊地想到。卡卡西的手挣扎着抬起又放下，腿颤抖着张开又并拢，肋骨下端轮廓在起起落落的皮肤下出现隐没，脖子上的血色越来越深，直到发紫发青，他没有求饶，于是带土没有停下，

“你不来我就要饿死了”，上次卡卡西这样说。我知道你并无真心，我还是来了，我好像要把你弄死了。

午夜钟声响起，扭曲的舞蹈随高潮的眩晕戛然而止，宇智波带土变回人类。

抽出时卡卡西艰难地咳嗽起来，带土赶紧将他翻成侧躺，随便收拾了一下自己也累倒。揽着卡卡西快失去知觉的身体渐渐入睡，意识和怀里软绵绵的触感一起陷落，直到一阵敲门声响起。

“卡卡西我知道你在里面溜粉，你那修洗衣机的姘头还没来啊，刚刚那个老男人射了我一身，我最喜欢的裙子啊我操！”

带土混沌的脑子被过多的信息量搅得一团乱麻，卡卡西溜粉……卡卡西啊………………洗…洗衣…机？

！！！被兽性流放的职业道德吹着小曲返乡，带土弹射起身，又心虚地看了眼身边人，好在卡卡西呼吸依然平稳安静，带土掖了掖被子，把因自己的缺失而空出的位置捏掉，歪歪斜斜地穿起了裤子。


End file.
